The Hero Of Equs
by Mad Mar the Matriarch
Summary: Hi..Im Mar..Ive had a very Shitty life on earth..but that is all about to change..
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone..Im new to this and this is my first Fanfic..please don't be too harsh..  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of MLP: FIM or the world in which they live in, Only the characters I make. This is my own look on the characters and my own story and I would appreciate it if you would only give helpful and constructive criticism. Thank you, and enjoy.  
Chapter 1  
The Stranger

I walked into my home after another painful and annoying day at my high school. My life sucked. My parents died when I was younger and my little sister was killed last year. So I live alone. I put my keys on their rack and tossed my bag onto the kitchen table before grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it. I tossed it up into the air and swung my right arm, the one foot pure white blade springing out a bit late and cutting the bite mark only partly before I catch it, "Hmm..Ill need to calibrate you.." I muttered before walking over to my workbench and using a Polaric screwdriver to calibrate it and I try again, slicing the bite mark out fully, "there we go..that's better…" I sat on my couch and took another bite out of my apple as I started reading a few books about quantum mechanics and sonic technology. I finished the book rather quickly and sighed, knowing those were my last books, so I decided to practice my fighting. After about an hour I accidently broke my last practice dummy. I went to my bathroom and took a shower, putting on a clean pair of faded, black, partly ripped jeans. I walked out of my bathroom, drying my hair. I stopped, feeling someone watching me. I dropped my towel and pointed my Wristblade at a shadowy corner. Suddenly a woman, about as tall as myself, which was strange since I stand at "6'7" ,stepped from the shadows in a beautiful moon silver dress, her skin was a midnight purple, her hair looking like the night sky, her eyes had slit pupils, the left iris was blue and red with streaks of gold, the right iris was green and slightly transparent white with streaks of gold, great, black wings on her back.  
"Why hello there Mar.." her voice was wise and benevolent.  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" my eyes watching her closely.  
"I am Terrina Eques…and I have had my eyes on you for a very long time..I have come to offer you an invitation to leave this world and come to another..to start a new"  
I lowered my defensive stance, my blade receding, "What's the catch?"  
She smiled sweetly, "You must pledge to be my knight..To be my sword and shield..to be my hero...Do you?"  
I thought for a second then nodded, "I do.."  
She gave a very warm smile, "You have 10 minutes to get ready.." I nodded and hurried to my backpack, emptying it and putting a few things inside like my tools, a blade care kit, a first-aid kit, a few rolls of cloth, and my Ipod and a few parts and pieces before putting on a grey, sleeveless shirt, my black, thick soled, steel toed combat boots, my dragon tooth pendant, and my black and blue jacket before walking back over to her, "are you ready?"  
I was about to give a nod but then I remembered something and ran into my room, digging through my closet before pulling out a long, cloth wrapped item out, unwrapping it to reveal an onyx black sheathed sword. I held it by the sheath below the hilt before going back to her, slinging my pack over my left shoulder before nodding, "Im ready"  
"Okay..you won't be able to return once you are gone…" she raised her hands and I closed my eyes, feeling immense power and energy rush through my body. I felt a pair of lips ageinst my own before, suddenly, wind began whipping around me. Minutes later the wind stopped and I was on solid ground, knelt down, the energy still coursing through my veins. I opened my eyes and found a pair of black and bronze sports shades on the grassy floor infront of me. I found my senses were sharper than before. I reached and picked the shades up with my left hand and found the skin of my hand was a darkened, grey color. I smiled and put the shades on, finding the very darkly tinted lenses gad no effect on my vision, the colors I see not being tinted. I stood and found my sword on my back. I felt something spring up from my back and looked back to find a pair of dark onyx colored, hawk like wings.  
I could feel the power surge through each feather and smiled. "Now this is more like it" I found my voice was only slightly deeper than it previously was. I stood up and found terrine right infront of me.  
"Nice to see the transformation went well.."she tapped my forehead and several memories rushed through my head, "I reincarnated your sister here..She is now a young girl named Scootaloo Speedster.. She lives in the town just down this road..your journey will begin there..When you find her, show her your pendant to prove you're her brother..and here's something to help you get settled in," she gave me a small, black velvet pouch, "That's maybe five hundred thousand bits, the currency of this world..Also your sword now has a few enchantments as well as a nice little surprise for you and your synthetic arm can now feel things..but not pain..everything else but not pain..so farewell my hero..untill we next meet.."and she disappeared in a burst of multi colored flames.  
I zipped my jacket up and put my hood up before starting walking down the path through the forest I currently stood in, admiring the scenery. It was much more lush and colorful than in my world. Not long after I started walking I, I heard a scream of fear. Knowing my new title was hero, I decided to be noble and began sprinting down the path towards the sound, happy my high stamina didn't go down. I soon turned and went down a freshly crushed path and found several wood covered, canine-like creatures clawing at a tree. In the tree I saw a girl with slightly dark, orange skin and semi-long, unkempt purple hair in a white tank-top and a pair of jeans. I lept onto the back of the biggest and shoved my wrist blade through it's back at the spine between its front shoulder blades, the tip slightly protruding from its chest, before ripping it free and doing a backflip off it as it disintegrated. The other two turned to me as I landed in a defensive stance, snarling at me. I smirked and gave as vicious of a snarl as I could back at them, surprising myself with the rather loud, terrifying, and animalistic snarl I loosed at them. They suddenly charged at me. I turned and right side kicked one in the face, launching it back before spinning and driving my wrist blade into the green crystal in one's chest, throwing it ageinst two others before it disintegrated. Then I swung and destroyed the head of one that tried to lung, causing it to fall apart. I stomped the crystal as I drop kicked another, destroying its life source aswell. The remaining few seemed to wisen up and flee. My wrist blade retracted as I walked towards the tree, stepping on and crushing a light green crystal as it started to move. I stopped at the base of the tree and looked up at the girl in the tree, "you okay miss?"  
"Yeah..thanks.." she called down.  
"Can you get down?" she nodded and went to step down a branch but it snapped and her hands slipped from the branch she was holding on to, causing her to fall from the tree, giving a scream of fear as she fell. I moved swiftly, catching her with ease. I was glad to find my reflexes were now well enhanced. She gripped my jacket tightly, her eyes clenched shut. She opened them a few seconds later, looking around for a second before looking at me and smiling. Gently, I set her on her feet.  
"Thanks for saving me mister…" She muttered shyly.  
"No problem.." I replied, then I noticed a pair of wings on her back, "You have wings..why didn't you use them?"  
Her face gained a crimson hue as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "I can't fly..my wings can't grow their primary flight feathers..I can only manage to hover for a few seconds before falling on my butt"  
"That sucks…" I said in slight pity.  
"Yeah..I know.." She said sadly as she looked down for a second before looking up at me with a slight smile, obviously pushing her sadness into the back of her mind, "So what's your name mister?"  
I grinned lightly at the young girl, then I thought for a second, "I'm Starshot Umbrai..but you can call me Star.."  
"Im Scootaloo..Nice to meet you Star.."  
"Scootaloo..as in Scootaloo Speedster?"  
She backed up a step, her hand going to a small dragon's tooth that hung around her neck, her smile falling, "How do you know my name?"  
I unzipped my jacket a bit and pulled out my dragon tooth pendant, showing it to her, "You're my little sister.."  
Her eyes widened as she looked at me with a gleam of excitement and joy. Her wings fluttered as fast as a humming bird's as she lunged at me. I caught her and held her close as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "I can't believe it.."  
Tears of joy began to form in my eyes. Suddenly, I caught the iron-rich sent of blood and swiftly broke the hug and put Scootaloo down, kneeling infront of her. I spotted a reddening spot on her right side and grabbed the heim of her shirt, "Arms up please.." she raised her arms without question and I pulled the tank top off her, finding a fairly large gash up her right side. I took off my pack and pulled out a clean rag and my metal fuser. I wiped the majority of the blood and turned on the fuser, the tip heating up instantly, "this is gonna hurt..but it will stop the bleeding..I need you to stay still..okay?" Scootaloo gave a nod and braced herself. I stuck the end to the wound and moved it along it, cauterizing and sealing it. A few tears of pain fell down her cheeks. Soon I finished and turned the fuser off, sticking the end to the cool dirt before putting it away before taking out some numbing antibiotic gel and some wide gauze. I put a small amount of gel on the wound and rubbed it in lightly before wrapping her midsection in the wide gauze so it covered her enough to be out in public without her shirt, "There…that should do it..better?" II asked her as I put the gauze away and put my pack on my back  
She wiped away a few tears and smiled at me, "Yeah…yeah it is..thanks big bro.." she replied happily as she hugged me.  
I returned the hug instantly and held her for a minute before pulling away, "Now..hows about we start heading back to town?"  
"Okay..my friends might be worried.." she said a bit ashamed.  
"Then let's get going.." I turned towards the opening and walked towards it, Scootaloo walking next to me. We stepped from the brush and began walking down the path, towards the town. As soon as we started down the bath I began to hear voices.  
"Scootaloo!"  
"Squirt where are you?!"  
"Scootaloo!"  
"Scoots!Where are ya!?"  
Soon a small of people came into view. Two were about as tall as Scootaloo while the other two were maybe a foot shorter than myself. One of the taller ones had cyan skin and magenta eyes with rainbow colored hair, wearing a sky blue tank top with a cloud and rainbow lightning bolt on it, a pair of jeans, and a pair of blue and red sports boots, the other had pale mango orange skin with freckles on her cheeks, her eyes were emerald green, her hair was blonde, held in a braided ponytail, she wore an orange t-shirt and blue jeans with a bit of dried mud on them and cowboy boots, a tan Stetson on her head, one of the shorter ones had similar pale orange skin, her hair red with a pink bow, she wore a green t-shirt, a pair of tan cargo pants, and a pair of tan work boots, the other had ivory white skin, grey eyes, and magenta and pink hair, a horn poking up from her head, she wore a reddish purple tank top, a darkened pink skirt with a pair of dark magenta jeans, and a pair of pink sneakers. Scootaloo smiled and ran towards them, "Guys!"  
The two smaller ones hugged her and she winced and backed up a couple steps, "Wat happaned to ya Scoots?"  
"Yeah..what happened?"  
"I was..kinda attacked by Timberwolves…"  
"How'd you get away?"  
"And who patched ya up squirt?"  
"Well.." She turned towards me as I got close enough to be seen, "He actually killed them all and saved me…"  
Dash got between Scootaloo and me, "Who are you?"  
Scoots pushed past her and tured to face them, "This is my brother.. Starshot..Bro..these are my friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom's Sister Applejack, and her friend Rainbow Dash"  
Dash eyed me suspiciously, "How do you know he's your brother?"  
"Well..When I was found at the Orphanage..I had a note that said my only real blood relation family would have a pendant..identical to mine..and he does.." she smiled widely.  
I smiled lightly and gave them a slight nod of greeting, "Nice to meet you.."  
Applejack gave a similar nod, "Nice to meet yall too..say..yall look like ya could do some work..come on by the farm some time..we could always use an extra hand..come on Apple Bloom..Mac and granny have dinner cookin..See yall around.." Aj and her little sister walked off.  
"See ya around squirt..I gotta get to bed so I can wake up early enough to do my job.." Dash said before speeding off into the sky.  
I thought for a second, "Either of you know where I might be able to stay for the night?"  
Sweetie Bell spoke up almost instantly, "My sister might let you stay with us at at the boutique.."  
"Okay..sounds like a plan..lead the way.."  
Sweetie Bell began to walk, Scootaloo and myself following. Maybe thirty or so minutes later we arrived at some place called the Carousel Boutique. Scootaloo said bye and I hugged her before she ran off. Sweetie Bell opened the door and we went inside. A rather snobby sounding voice called out, "Just a moment please.." a few minutes later a girl, about a foot shorter than myself, with ivory white skin, deep, sapphire blue eyes, and long, curly purple hair, a horn protruding from her head, she wore a simple dark blue shirt and white pants, a long fashionista measuring tape strip around her neck and a small pair of glasses on her nose, purple eye shadow on her eyelids, "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, where everything is Cheique, Unique, and Magnefique..how may I help you?"  
Sweetie Bell spoke before I could, "This is Scootaloo's brother..He saved her from timber wolves and he needs a place to stay for the night.."  
"But of course darling..I don't have a spare room but you can most certainly stay on the couch..might I ask your name?"  
"Starshot Umbrani ma'am..but please..call me Star.." I gave a nice, proper bow.  
"Oh my..how polite and proper..thank you for the consideration but there's no need to act like that around me..Ill go fetch you a blanket..If you need it..the bathroom is up stairs, third door to the left.."  
"Thank you.." she gave me a nod before walking into the other room. I went upstairs and found the, actually rather large bathroom considering the size of the normal users. I closed the door and took my pack and sword off my back, setting my pack on the counter and leaning my sword ageinst it. I quickly stripped down and took a shower. When I finished and dried off, I realized I hadn't packed any clean clothes. I sighed and put my jeans back on before noticing a full-body mirror. I walked over to t and wiped the fog off it. My appearance was fairly surprising. My skin was indeed a very dark grey. My abs and pecs were much more obvious than they used to be. The seam where my synthetic arm attached to my body no longer existed. The metal and skin phased together perfectly. My lips were a dull silver color, and a bit thinner than they used to be, the three inch scar down the middle of the left side still there. But my eyes were the most interesting. The circular pupils were now slits. The outer irises were the azure blue they were. The inner irises were a darker, more violet tinted azure blue. My hair was now white with scattered golden streaks, "Now I see why she gave me shades.." I grabbed the shades and put them on just as there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it to find Rarity standing there. Her face gained a slightly crimson hue.  
"Hi..um..do you want me to wash anything? Im about to do a load and I was wondering.."  
"Yeah..I only realized I don't have any clean clothes when I dried off.."  
"Oh..I can make you a few outfits if you'd like"  
"Um..sure..but I only ever wear dark colors.."  
"Oh that's fine darling..I'll make you a few shirts and jeans..give me the clothes you need washed please..Ill also wash your coat if you want.." I gave her my shirt, socks, and, reluctantly, my jacket, "Here.." her horn glowed lightly and I felt my pants tighten for a second before going back to normal, "I've flash cleaned your pants and undergarments and taken the measurement I needed, though it might me off by a couple millimeters.." and she walked off.  
I grabbed my pack and sword walked out of the bathroom, walking down stairs and into the living room where the couch was. I found a folded up blanket on the couch. I glanced out the window and found it was a good bit past sunset. I took a seat on the couch and put my pack on the coffee table. I held the sheath of my sword with my left hand and gripped the long, maroon leather wrapped grip as close to the onyx black guard as possible with my right, slowly pulling the blade from the scabbard. The guard had a three by one-and-a-half inch, eight sided dimond-like shaped ruby in the middle, a crimson, half folded demon wing sprouted from the left side and a golden, half folded eagle wing sprouted from the right side. The arms of the guard looked similar to a grappling hook's. The thirty-nine blade was pure white an intricate gold and amber insignia of symbols running the flat of it. I took out my blade cleaning items and set to cleaning the magnificent weapon. Soon I finished cleaning the weapon and its scabbard and sheathed it, setting it on the table before laying down on the couch and closing my eyes, thinking to myself, 'A new start…I'd better make the best of it..' before slipping off into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of MLP: FIM or the world in which they live in, only the characters and plotlines I make. This is my own look on the characters and my own story and I would appreciate it if you would only give helpful and constructive criticism. Thank you, and enjoy.

Chapter 2  
Day 2 in a New World

I walked to the nice man selling Ice cream in the park. I stood up on my toes as I gazed at the flavors. I finally decided on cookie dough and traded the five dollar bill my mother had given me for the two ice cream cones and said thank you before turning away from the nice man, a smile on my face as I walked towards my mother, who currently sat on a bench in the shade of an oak tree. I handed her one and she took it, smiling gently as I hopped up next to her and began licking the yummy ice cream. My mother turned to me with her beautiful, amber eyes, a warm, gentle smile graced her lips, "Oh my sweet little Mar..I think it's about time we headed home..don't wanna miss saying goodnight to your daddy now do we?"  
I shook my head and we got up and started walking home, eating our Ice cream as we went. Suddenly, everything went black and seconds later, there was a loud scream. The darkness gained light and color as I found myself hurriedly climbing down a ladder, jumping off about half way down the sixteen foot latter and rushing over to my young, twelve-year-old little sister, who laid limp on the ground, one hand on her stomach. I slid to my knees next to her, grabbing her hand with my right hand as I lifted her a bit with my left arm, tears streaming down my face, "Hanna?…HANNA!..Hann please..please say something..anything..I already lost mom and dad..I..I cant lose you too.."  
She looked up at me, her eyes brimmed in tears, the life in them slowly dimming, "B..big brother?..I..I feel so cold..am..am I going to die?"  
"N-no no Hann..come on..a little fall isn't gonna kill you..you-you're too strong for that..I.." my voice caught in my throat, "I..I love you too much.."  
"I-I L-love y-you t-too…w..will you s-sing m-mom's l-lullaby for me M-Mar?"  
"S-sure Hann….W-when the baby blue bird….f-flys apon the great winds...s-she knows her mommy keeps a careful eye on her….when the little wolf pup…p-plays outside it's den….he knows his mother..always watches over him.." I could do little more than watch as the last spark of life in her eyes dimmed and flickered like a candle, blowing out with her soft, final sigh. I gave a choked sob as I laid her hand back apon her motionless stomach and slowly reached up, gently closing her eyes. I placed a gentle kiss apon her forehead as many more tears fell, "S-so know that I'll always be watching over you….even when Im gone..Ill always be with you.." I quietly finished before breaking into quiet sobs. Then everything went black again and I felt the sensation of falling, wind whipping past my ears. Then a swift burning pain in my chest.  
Suddenly, I sat up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, hearing a yowl of fear and surprise as I notice a cat sprint from the room. I noticed my shirt, socks, boots, and jacket with a note on top. It read,  
 _Star,  
I have to go meet up with a special client today.  
Ill be back some time this afternoon. See you later  
-Rarity  
P.S. Could you please pick up some food for my darling little cat Opal from the town animal expert, Fluttershy_

I put my clothes on, put my pack and sword on my back, and left the boutique. I started walking around town and not even five minutes later this girl bounced infront of me, "Hiimpinkiepieihavntseenyouaroundherebeforeareyounewhere" She gasped loudly, "beatsugarcubecornerinafewdaysataroundfourthirtypmbye!" and she sprinted off.  
I stood there, trying to piece together what she said, only managing to get Pinkie pie, sweet apple acres, a few days, and four-thirty pm. I walked around and asked a few questions, figuring out where Applejack lived and that Pinkie Pie is apparently a super-party-planner and that I should be expecting a surprise party in a few days at the bakery. I decided to go to this _Sweet Apple Acres_ where Applejack apparently lives. I walked up the path towards this place. About twenty minutes after I started up the road I saw a huge, beautiful orchard of apple trees with ripe apples of all kinds waiting to be picked. I continued to walk until I came apon an arch way, white wash picket fencing stretched off from either side, _Sweet Apple Acres_ carved into the top, a barn and farm house in my view as I stand at the arch. I noticed Applejack talking to a taller guy with short, light brown hair and deep red skin, freckles on his own cheeks, he wore a white T-shirt, a pair of overalls, and a pair of dark brown work boots. I walked towards them, soon in range to hear what they were discussing, "Ahm sorry sis..but ah can't plow the field when tha new plow blade is bigger than the other..It'll curve and plow wrong..unless yall can somehow make the other blade bigga..we're gonna have ta wait till we got the money to order a new one.."  
"Dag nab it.." Applejack took her hat off and ran her fingers through her hair slightly.  
"Maybe I can help Applejack..just show me the blade.."  
She turned to me and gave a smile, "Starshot..If yall can fix this problum..ah may well just kiss ya..it's in tha barn.." she motioned to the red structure with her hat before putting it back atop her head.  
I walked over to the barn and opened the door. I immediately noticed the plow and new blade. I looked at the blade that was already in the plow and then I looked at the new blade. I stood it up and estimated the difference to the best of my abilities, which left it maybe a few millimeters off from the actual difference. With a few, swift slices of my wrist blade, I corrected the problem to near perfect before putting the blade in place and attaching it before walking back out, "Fixed..might me off by a few millimeters but it's fixed.."  
The guy went inside the barn, coming back out a few moments later dragging the plow behind him, "Is it fixed Big Mac?"  
"Eee'yup" was his only reply before dragging the upside down plow towards the field.  
I turned towards Applejack, "So..you said you could use some help around here?"  
She gave a slight nod, "Yep..ah need help harvestin tha western orchard..It's tha smaller of our orchards but it still takes me a good week to harvest it.."  
"I'm gonna guess that one" I pointed at the trees directly across from the barn and house.  
"Yall got it sugar cube..do ya know what to do?" she said as she gestured towards one of the numerous trees that had wooden bushel buckets placed at the base of them.  
"Hmm..no..but I think I have an idea.." I say as I approach one of the trees. I look at it for a minute, scaling and factoring the force I need to exert, before suddenly cocking my arm back and bringing my fist forwards, it making contact with the trunk of the tree in almost an instant, cracking the bark and making a fairly large fist-shaped dent in the bark as all the apples fell from the tree and into the bushels, a few fairly thick branches falling as well. I looked at my right hand, finding it un damaged, "Hmm..I guess I put a bit too much force into it.."  
Applejack gave a whistle of admiration, "Whoo wee..that's mighty impressive..lets get started..the sooner we start this, the sooner we finish" as she went up to another and kicked it, knocking the apples free before picking up the bushels and carrying them over next to the barn. I grabbed my own bushels and took them to the same place. We spent a good six or so hours harvesting apples, gathering all the bushels that had been set out by around two o'clock in the afternoon. I pulled the wagon I had borrowed to make it more efficient, the last of the bushels loaded on it as Applejack carried one herself. We reached the barn and I put the wagon next to the stacked bushels.  
Suddenly a thought came to my mind, "Hey Applejack..why aren't we putting these in the barn?"  
"Well..dere ain't enough room in tha barn..plus tha good ones need ta be seperated from tha bad ones.." she replied.  
"Oh..that makes sence.."  
"Would you like to come inside for some Iced Tea?" she asked after wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
"No thanks.." Then I remembered, "Oh..um..do you know where Fluttershy lives?Rarity asked me to get some food for her cat…"  
"Sure do..she lives in a cottage outside 'a town..It's not too far from here actually..Just keep walking that direction and you'll find it..It has a bridge over a small stream out front..it's actually a might bit hard to miss.."  
"Thanks Applejack.." I waved as I turned and left the farm, walking the direction she had indicated. I suddenly realized that I wasn't hot or sweaty, even though I'm in long, dark clothing, Ive been working for about seven hours, and the sun is high in the cloudless sky. I decided to just push the thought away as the cottage came into view. I walked over the bridge and went up to the front door, knocking on the smooth maple wood.  
The door opened up a bit and a soft voice spoke, "Y-yes?"  
"Hi..are you Fluttershy?"  
The door opened up a bit more revealing a girl, about a foot shorter than myself, with pale, butter yellow skin, teal eyes and long, soft pink hair, she wore a white, sleeveless tank top, a green skirt, and a pair of grey shoes, "Yes..how can I help you?"  
"Um..Rarity asked me to pick up some food for her cat, Opal.."  
"Oh..okay..just let me go get it..what's your name?If you..don't mind me asking"  
"Starshot Umbrani..you can call me Star if you want.."  
"Okay..nice to meet you Star..Ill be right back.." she turned from the door and walked off deeper into her home, returning a few minutes later with a bag about as big as my back pack, "Here you go.." she gave it to me and I took it.  
"Thanks..it was nice meeting you.."I waved as I turned and began to walk away.  
"You too Star.." and she closed her door.  
I got back to the boutique at around five-thirty and put the bag of cat food in Rarity's room just as the bell on the front door jingled. I walked down stairs and found a girl with pale lavender skin, violet eyes, and magenta and pink streaked purple hair, a horn protruded from her head. She wore a simple outfit of jeans, a purple t-shirt, and purple sneakers, next to her stood a wingless dragon, about three quarters her size, with green eyes, reddish purple pebbled skin, a green under belly, and light green scales in a mokawk on his head. He wore a small, simple pair of jeans. The girl noticed me, "Hello..who are you?And where is Rarity?"  
"Im Starshot..and Rarity went to meet a client..she said she'd be back this afternoon.."  
"Oh..okay..come on Spike..we need to finish alphabetizing and cleaning the library" she said as she walked out of the door, the dragon following.  
I rolled my eyes and put my sword and back pack in the living room before deciding to clean up a bit, leaving Rarity's organized chaos alone, being an _artist_ myself, I know this system very well. I even cooked some dinner, making my mother's vegetarian lasagna since she had all the ingredients to do so. I turned the oven off and pulled the lasagna out of the oven, putting it on the counter to cool a bit just as the front door's bell rang, "Sweetie Bell I'm home….my word..what is that heavenly smell?" I heard Rarity's unmistakable voice call as I grabbed a bottle of light green soda labeled _Mist Drop_ from the fridge. I turned around just in time to see Rarity poke her head in the doorway, "Oh Starshot…did you make dinner?"  
"Well..yeah..I just thought I'd be nice..I also cleaned up a bit around here.." as I poped the cap off and took a few gulps. I noticed her eyes widen and her face fill with terror and I chuckled, almost sneezing some of the citrus soda out, "Don't worry..I didn't touch your organized chaos..one artist to another I know the system very well.."  
She released a sigh of relief as she walked over and grabbed a plate from the cabinet, making herself a plate before sitting down and taking a bite, almost immediately moaning at the taste, "Oooh my gods..this is exquisite.."  
"I know..It's my mom's recipie…no one ever could make it quite like she did.." I said in a slightly saddened nostalgic tone.  
Rarity swallowed another bite and looked at me, "I wish my mother was as good of a cook as yours darling…this is truly devine..I'll have to save some for my friends..if I don't eat it all first…"  
I smirked at her joking mannor, knowing very well she was trying to cheer me up. I finished my drink and threw the bottle away, "Hey..I um…I think Im gonna call it a night.."  
"Okay..sleep well..and pleasant dreams.."  
I smiled lightly, replying "You too.." before going off and laying on the couch, letting sleep yank on my eyelids, causing them to droop more and more till they closed and I slipped into the sweet, refreshing embrace of slumber.

 **Hey guys, Star here.. I want you guys to help give me some Ideas..next chapter will be the party..but I want to add some form of action..also..there will be clop in this story..I am limiting it till after chapter three atleast though…and I will give a brief warning in parentheses, (Like this) before hand..but anyways..Hope you enjoy..and helpful, constructive criticism is always appreciated…and as always..  
Im Mar..and I..will see you in the next chapter..Out.. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Party

I woke up around six or seven o'clock in the morning and found that Rarity had crashed in her workshop. I put a blanket over her and noticed the clothes she had made me. I put the couple shirts and jeans into my bag and left, heading to Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Jack walked from her home as soon as I arrived. We wasted no time getting started. We actually finished at around two thirty, which according to AJ, was actually record time compared to the average of five o'clock. I sat on a barrel next to the barn and AJ approached me, handing me a glass of, what looked like, apple juice, "Here, the first glass of our first batch of cider..payment for all tha help yall 'ave been.." I nodded to her in thanks and took a sip. Immediately after I swallowed the first sip my throat burned. I recoiled slightly at the burn and she chuckled, "What's wrong?Never had alcohol before?"  
"It's not that..I just wasn't expecting the burn..It's nice..doesnt burn as much as the hard whisky I shared with my dad when I was six-teen.." Apple Jack seemed to sadden at the mention of fathers. I frowned a bit, "What's wrong?"  
She shook her head slightly, "It's nothing yall need ta be worried about…tell me about your dad.."  
I smiled lightly as I thought back on the times I had with him, "He was the best..He was loyal and protective..much more laid back than my mother was..he was strong and brave and smart..great with tools too.." My mind passed my last good memory with him.  
"He sounds like a great guy..where is he now?"she inquired after taking a sip from her own glass. I frowned and took a few long gulps of cider, finishing my glass, not giving an answer.  
"What about you..where are your parents at?"  
She finished off her glass as her emerald green eyes grew heavy with sadness, "They…ah lost them when ah was young..ah could do little more than watch as the rope bridge snapped and they plummeted into the raging rapids of the river bellow..that water was moving too fast for them to survive.." Her eyes began to brim with tears, "Ah don't know why ahm tellin yall this..ah've never told any a mah friends about it.."  
"Maybe your mind feels it's time to get over it and move on..you want to tell someone in hopes they can help you get some closure.."  
"H-how..ah..ah.."She broke down, leaning ageinst me as she sobbed. My arms instinctively went around her and she leaned farther into my embrace. After about, maybe thirty minutes she calmed down and regained her composure, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Thanks..You're a good guy.."  
I nodded at her with a light smile, "Thanks..hey..isn't there supposed to be a party today?"  
Her face seemed to brighten a bit, "Oh yeah..ah forgot..it's supposed to be down at the lake..well..it's more like a big pond being only about one-and-a-half miles wide…but it should be fun..I think we have about an hour before we need to be there.."  
"How long is the walk there?"I asked.  
"Shall we get going then?"  
She gave a simple nod and we began walking, reminiscing about funny or interesting things that had happened in our lives. She told a rather humorous story about a road trip she went on with Pinkie Pie. In what seemed like no time at all,we arrived at the lake and found it definitely set up for a party. There were balloons, a table with some food on it, a stage with a dancefloor in front of it, and a cooler. I immediately noticed the five other women I'd met so far talking amongst one another, a DJ of sorts was setting up her DJ booth and Scoots and her friends playing around next to a rather large rock wall to my left. I smiled at my young sister as she played. Rarity noticed me and Apple Jack approached the five, "Star, darling, welcome to the party" I was rather relieved they weren't dressed up nice.  
"Hey Rarity.." The DJ finished setting up and put on, what sounded like, Pompeii, as a good few others arrived. I went and sat down on a nice,long rock and stretched my wings out till they popped as I gazed at the lake, watching some rather nice sized fish jump every now and then.  
"I brought you a drink…It's a nice view isn't it?"said a soft, kind voice to my right.  
I looked and saw none other than Fluttershy, holding a pair of amber colored bottles, "Yeah..it sure is….I've always loved nature.."I took one of the bottles and cracked it open, catching the now very familiar sent of Hard Cider.  
"Yeah..so have I..I love animals.."  
"You'd best like them..or else you'd hate your job.."  
"Well…it's more of a hobbie but I'd love to be paid to do what I love..um..can you open this for me?"  
"Sure…" I reached over and popped the cap off it.  
"Thank you.." She said as she took a few sips from it and walked away.  
I took a few gulps from my bottle as someone else walked over and sat next to me, "We shalt never fit in modern society" said a rather pretty voice to my right. I looked and found a rather beautiful girl with midnight blue skin, teal eyes, and long, dark blue hair held back in a ponytail,a long horn protruding from her head. She wore a rather cute, midnight purple sleeveless shirt, a pair of navy blue sneakers, and a pair of dark blue short shorts.  
"Hi..Im Star.." I extended my hand to her in greeting.  
"Salutations denizen..we mean..Star..Thou may address us as Luna.." she took my hand and shook it lightly.  
"Nice to meet you Luna..what do you mean by fit in?"  
"We wish to participate in these festivities but we don't know how..and every time we try to ask someone they recoil in fear and walk away in a hurry..we shall never fit in amongst our denizens.."she said saddly  
"Well" I felt the music start to flow through me as _a_ very upbeat song began to play and I jumped up, putting my hand out to her, "Come on..I have an Idea of how to cheer you up.."  
Hesitantly, she placed her hand in mine and I pulled her to her feet and led her to the stage and, after a minute, I selected the song Zero Gravity and gave her a microphone, "What doth we do?"  
"Sing..it's kereoke.."  
"Okay.." the music began and we began singing and dancing with the song. Soon we finished the song and the crowd roared their approval. Luna seemed to beam in happiness. We sang a few more songs before we stepped off stage. I walked back to my previous seat and sat back down, happy to find my drink had not gone flat. Luna sat next to me, "Thank you for cheering me up Star.." she blushed lightly and frowned as most of the party goers left for their homes, "I wish someone liked my beautiful night..noone ever spends the time to pay it any mind…I work so hard to arrange the stars in a different pattern each night..and no one seems to take the time to appreciate it.."  
"I do…night is my favorite time…the most beautiful things of all come out in the dark of night.." I felt her head rest on my shoulder and smiled as we sat and gazed up at the beautiful night sky. Soon after the party had ended, I offered to walk her to where she was staying and she accepted happily. We talked about several different things as we walked. Soon we reached the carriage that was to be her ride home. She stopped and turned to me, "Well…I guess this is goodbye hu?" I scratched the back of my head slightly.  
She smiled lightly, "Untill next we see eachother star.."  
I gave her a nod, "Right..it was nice to meet you Luna.." I turned to walk away but I felt her tap my shoulder. When I turned back to her I felt her cool, lighter blue lips press gently against my own, holding there for a good few seconds before she pulled away.  
"Good night Star…"  
I stumbled over my words slightly, "Y-y-yeah..Y-you too..I mean good night to you..too.."  
She chuckled and stepped onto the carriage and it lifted from the ground, flying off into the distance. I waved at her swiftly receding form and went back to the Boutique, crashing on the couch. Slipping into the dream scape, almost on contact.

 **Sorry if this one was a bit late..I was having some problems..the next chapter should be out by Friday..also go check out my Adventure Time fic called The Prophecy of Kings..  
and as always..Im Mar…  
And until next time..Im out  
Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mar:Hey guys..Im back with another instalment of The Hero of Equus..but guys..I'd seriously appreciate it if you could review..criticize and give me Ideas for some of my stories..it would be a tremendous help…  
Umbran:Seriously..help him..please..  
Mar:Thanks Umbran..for once you actually are on the same page as me..  
Umbran:I always am..I just enjoy making things difficult for you..  
Mar:-rolls eyes-Well anyways guys..please review and give me some ideas..it'd be a huge help when I get writers block..and Ill give a shout out to anyone whom's idea I use..and also this chapter starts on Thursday afternoonish..so without further adue..I give you the fourth instalment of The Hero of Equus..enjoy…  
** **Chapter 4  
** **  
**I woke up with a minor headache and went to the kitchen, finding a pot of fresh coffee. I made a cup and began to sip on it, feeling my headache slowly slip away, remembering what happened last night only a couple minutes after the pain becomes too miniscule to notice. I smiled as I thought about the events of the party. Rarity walked into the kitchen with a messy mop of bed head and the shirt she wore to the party, her pants and shoes discarded revealing a rather funny pair of purple panties with numerous white cartoon kitten heads making different faces. I couldn't help but chuckle as she walked over and got a cup of coffee before walking over and sitting across from me at the average sized square table, "Morning fashion queen..sleep well?"  
She looked at me with a very terd expression, "Somewhat..Yes..but I knew I shouldn't have had that third bottle of hard cider..gods my head hurts.."  
"Don't drink much do you?" I asked with a smirk as I took a sip from my French vanilla flavored cup of coffee.  
"Only when Pinkie throws a welcoming party or adult birthday party during AppleJack's Cider Season..It helps me loosen up a good bit..but I always end up regretting it the next morning..Im glad Sweetie Belle decided to have a sleep over with Apple Bloom yesterday..I don't think I could handle her hyper-activeness with a headache like this.."  
"Yeah..for an alcoholic beverage that doesn't burn your throat very much..it's pretty damn strong..I had a minor headache from drinking one bottle..and a glass of it that AppleJack gave me for helping her with the first harvest..the bottle wasn't as good as the glass..but I guess that was cause it was freshly brewed..she did say it was the first glass of the season.."  
She smirked lightly at me, "Lucky..that's pretty much one of if not the biggest honor you can get from Apple Jack..normally she drinks the first pint as soon as it's done…"  
"Wellp.." I took another long sip from my coffee, "I guess I feel honored then…" suddenly there was a flash about a foot above the table and a scroll dropped down about a foot infront of me. Curious, I picked up the kaki colored roll of stationary and undid the midnight blue ribbon holding it closed, opening it and a gold ticket with silver writing dropped to the table. The scroll it's self just had a date a bit over a week away. I put the scroll down and picked up the ticket, reading it, "You are invited to the Grand Galloping Galla Present this ticket to the guard to enter.."  
Rarity gasped dramatically and I just looked at her in confusion, "Oh my gods you got an invite to the Galla…"  
"Is it that big of a deal?And what's the Grand Galloping Gala?" I asked obliviously.  
She stared at me with a face of extreme surprise, "It most certainly is..it's only the biggest and most exclusive party in all of equestrian..only certain people are invited, most of them celebrities or nobles..but me and my friends received our invitations a week or so ago..you simply must let me make you something nice to wear there.."  
I stared at the ticket for a minute, wondering why I was invited if this party is so exclusive, "Sure..why not?" I replied after a few minutes and she sort of squealed in excitement, any hint of her hangover now apparently gone.  
"I need to get started before my inspiration disappears.." She jumped up and sprinted to her work room.  
I smirked and finished off my coffee before getting up and heading towards the front door, calling a farewell to Rarity before walking out the door into the early morning sunlight. I spent a good couple hours wandering around Ponyville, trying to get a feel for the layout of the town. Soon I came apon an old-time styled school house. I was about maybe ten feet from the door when the bell rang and I heard an authoritive female voice call, "Don't forget tomorrow is Show and tell..bring something or some one and tell us about it or them..Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, Dimond Tiara, stay until the others are all gone..I need to have a word with you.." and I stepped to the side as several young kids walked out the front door. I walked around and heard the voice say, "Now what happened?"  
"I was just minding my own business and she just walked up and punched me.." said a younger snarky female voice.  
"Yeah!.."agreed another young voice I didn't recognize.  
"Now that's a bold faced lie..you two were being mean and making fun of me and I finally ran out of patience when you called me a bastard little orphan.." said the unmistakable voice of my younger Sister with anger.  
"Scootaloo!We do not use that kind of language missy..since we have no witnesses to support your claim..you will stay after class every day for the next two weeks and clean the calkboards and erasers.."  
"WHAT?!That's not fair!"  
I peeked through a window and saw four people, a woman with purple skin, white and pink hair, and green eyes in a pupleish maroon skirt, black legings, black heels, and a light green button-up shirt, Scootaloo, two other girls, one with pink skin, white and lavender hair, and blue eyes in a yellow jacket, black shirt and shorts, white skirt, a tiara, and white and light purple boots, the other had very light grey skin, grey and silver hair, and purple eyes with blue glasses, a blue pearl necklace, a white and purple school girl shirt, a white and magenta skirt, and purple boots, "You three are dismissed.." the adult went and sat at her desk and began grading papers. Scootaloo walked out of the school house in anger and sadness, the two girls high-fiving and walking after her.  
I went back around and heard one of the two say, "Later talentless chicken bitch.." and they both laughed as they walked away, one laugh sounding very very forced. I walked over to my sister as she sat, sobbing in anger and annoyance.  
"Hey sis..something got you down?" Her reaction was imeadiate as she tuned around and lept at me, hugging me tight as she cried against my shoulder.  
"I-I..h-hate..sch-school..s-so mu-huch.." she said between sobs. I could do little more than hold her close as she sobbed. Soon her sobs quieted and her breathing turned slow and rhythmic. Holding her close, I walked towards the boutique, hoping to spend a bit of time with her when she woke up.

 **Okay guys..sorry for cutting it short but Im gonna be skipping ahead to next week in the next chapter..sorry..remember to review..  
as always..Im mar..and I'll see you next time..Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mar:Hey guys..Im back with another instalment of** _ **The Hero of Equus..**_ **And I am actually kinda excited about this one..I think you guys will really like it..  
Umbran:Not for the reason you think either..  
Mar:But it will be good in the case of character development…oh and characters do have ears like that of their race or species…just to clarify right quick…now I think I'll shut up and get on with the story…Enjoy..  
** **Chapter 5  
** It was a fairly great week. The kids at Scoot's school went slack-jawed when she introduced me for show and tell. I spent some of my free time helping Fluttershy with her animals or Pinkie with her cooking, but most of my free time was spent with Rainbow Dash, who very kindly agreed to teach me to fly. I must admit I was pretty embarrassed about it even though I wasn't from this world. So all in all, it was a great week. I walked a bit slugishly towards the _Carrousel Boutique_ with a moderate migraine. I woke up at _Sugar Cube Corner_ around one-thirty in the afternoon. Rainbow Dash's birthday party had been last night. The girl can really hold her alcohol, I'll give her that. I walked into the boutique and headed towards the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw Twilight and Rarity siting at the table, talking about something. I didn't really pay attention as I tiredly walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of red soda with _Mountain Mist_ on the label. Popping the cap off, I took a few gulps of the cherryish flavored drink before hearing Rarity clear her throat. I lowered the bottle and looked over at her, "Morning Star..sleep well?"  
I smirked at her and walked over, "Kinda..yeah..got anything for a migraine?" my left hand rose and slid over the top left side of my head, running my fingers through my hair slightly.  
"I do..here.." Twilight's horn gained a purple aura, as did her right hand as she raised it and pressed the tip of her index finger to my temple. The aura dispersed almost immediately and she retracted her hand, the migraine gone.  
"Whoa..thanks Twilight.."  
"No problem Star..Well, I've got to go get ready for the Gala.." She stood and walked from the kitchen, "See you later Rarity!" She called before leaving.  
"Ta ta darling.." Rarity called before smiling and standing from her seat, "Please come with me Star..I finished your outfit for the Gala last night.." I nodded at her and finished my drink, throwing it away as she walked out of the kitchen. I quickly followed her as she walked into her workshop. I walked into the fashionista's work shop and saw the outfit she had made me. I was shocked to say the least. The coat was black with silver stitching, more like a stealth jacket in design, on each shoulder was three, one inch long dragon scales, each the color of raw gold, in a line along the seam, about an inch of space between each one, several tiny, overlapping bronze scales ran along the top edge of the collar and the bottom edge of the jacket it's self, the pants were just black with silver stitching, "So what do you think?"  
"It looks amazing.."  
"Thank you darling..I'm just glad I managed to finish it in time for the Gala..now..the carriage that's coming to pick us up should arrive at Twilight's Library in about an hour..so take the pants and go ahead and get a shower while I make a few finishing touches to your jacket" I simply nodded and went up to the bathroom, putting my pants, backpack, sword, jacket, and boots on the sink counter, putting my necklace on my jacket before stripping down and getting in the shower.  
I got out of the shower about thirty or so minutes later and dried off before getting dressed, putting on my pants, boots, one of my grey shirts, and my necklace. I put my dirty clothes in the laundry basket and put my jacket over my right shoulder, slung my pack over my left, and grabbed my sword before opening the bathroom door and heading down stairs. I walked into her workshop and found my coat on the table. I set my sword and pack next to the table, laying my jacket down next to the coat. I picked the new garment up and smiled a bit at the sticky note stuck to the collar that said _DONE!_ On it. I removed the sticky note and put the jacket on. I was a slight bit surprised at how perfectly it fit. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. The outfit actually looked really good on me. I heard footsteps and turned around just as Rarity reached the bottom of the stairs. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought she was a princess, "Whoa…don't you look nice.."  
She chuckled lightly, "Why thank you darling…you don't look so bad yourself...we need to hurry up and head over to the library...we've only got about fifteen minutes.." I nodded and opened the door, holding it open as she walked out and we headed off towards the _Golden Oaks Library._ Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were waiting outside the library with a white and gold, six person carriage when me, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, who me and Rarity met up with on the way, arrived.  
"Finally..hurry up!" Pinkie urged us as she sprinted into the carriage with remarkable speed. The other five followed her in and I realized that there wasn't enough room for me. I thought for a second then closed the door and went around front, finding a strange, silver, quadrupedal, dragon-like creature, about a foot taller than me, harnessed up to the carriage. On the driver's seat sat an older man with dark, forest green skin, wise, grey eyes, and a little past shoulder length, grey streaked mud brown hair, the broken stub of a horn poked about a half inch from his forehead, wearing a pair of aviator goggles, brown boots, kaki pants, a plain, blue t-shirt, and an aviator's jacket.  
"Hey mister...mind if I ride up here with you? The carriage is a bit…cramped…"  
The man looked at me and gave a kind, gentle smile as he gestured for me to come on up, "Sure..climb on up.." I obliged and climbed up, taking a seat next to the man, who actually wasn't much shorter than myself. He gave a whistle and the dragon-like creature spread its wings and we were soon flying through the sky. The man turned his head and looked at me, "So..what's your name?"  
I looked at him, "Call me Star..you?"  
"Forest Vale…so…what brings you to Equus otherworlder?"  
I looked at the man in shock and slight confusion, "What?..how'd you know?"  
"Well…that hand of yours sure ain't natural..and it's too advanced to be an Equus origin prosthetic.."he smirked.  
The fear that had entered my heart dispersed as his tone stayed neutral, "Well..Goddess..second chance…etcetera…you're quite an intelligent person.."  
He chuckled, "Almost eighty years of life and learning will do that to ya…"  
"Wow..long time…"  
"Yeah..long life..but a good one all the same.." He looked at me as I stared down at the ground far below, "You're different…much, much different.."  
I looked at him, "What do you mean?"  
"Well…most have one defined emotional aura at a time…but you…yours is a cluster..constantly shifting and mixing..anger and dispair and joy and kindness…your aura is…well…it's unique.."  
"What do you mean by aura?" I asked Vale, confused.  
Vale looked at me with a light smile, "Aura…it's the invisible emotional energy given off by your soul…"  
I made a face of understanding, my lips forming an 'o' before changing to one of confusion as I looked at him, "Wait…how can you tell if it's invisible?"  
"I can see auras…even though my horn is broken and I can't use magic…I can still sense emotional energy…" he explained, "Can I give you some good advice?"  
"Sure…as long as it's good.."  
"Don't dwell on things or hold grudges…let the past be the past and let bygones be bygones…cause if you spend all your time in the dark, dwelling on the past…you'll never see the light…"  
I smirked and gave a short, grunted chuckle, "That's really good advice…my mother told me that once…before she died…"  
Vale frowned at me, "I'm sorry…she sounds like a very wise woman.."  
I sighed lightly, "She was…she truly was…but it's best not to dwell or grieve…the past is history…tomorrow, is a mystery…but today, is a gift…that's why it's called the present…"  
Suddenly we landed with a slight jolt, alerting me that we had arrived, "That's a good way to look at it…You are wise beyond your years Star…use that wisdom.."  
"I will…It was nice meeting you Vale.." I put my hand out to him.  
"You too Star…"He shook my hand and I hopped off as Vale took the carriage somewhere, finding myself in front of a large, open gate leading to the court yard of a massive castle, "Whoa…"  
"First time in Canterlot hu Star?" I heard Twilight's voice to my left.  
"Yeah.." I nodded.  
"Well come on ya'll..let's get going…" Applejack called as Pinkie and the others walked through the gate. Twilight and I quickly hurried to catch up to them, finally doing so as we reached the large, iron clad pair of open oak wood doors. At the top of the stairs on the other side of the large front room stood two figures. One had the purest, seemingly flawless white skin, light purple eyes, and long, pink, blue, green, and light blue hair striped from the bottom up in that order, flowing as if in a nonexistent breeze, a long spiral horn protruded from her forehead. She was wearing a pair of fancy, white, elbow length gloves, a long, tight, white and gold dress with a cut starting about mid-thigh on the left side and a strap setup of four straps crossed in an X on her upper chest, a golden tiara with a diamond-shaped amethyst, a golden necklace, and intricate, golden heels. The other I recognized immediately as Luna, she was wearing a pair of fancy, silver, elbow length gloves, a rather beautiful, long, sleeveless, fairly tight, midnight purple dress with a cut that started about mid-thigh on the right side, a dark blue tiara with a diamond-shaped jet, a black chain necklace with a one long by one half inch wide sapphire pendant cut into the shape of a four point star, and a pair of intricate, silver slippers. When we were about half way to the stairs, the taller one turned towards us and clapped, smiling as she stepped down the stairs, meeting us at the bottom of the stairs, she was an inch or two taller than me thanks to the heels, "Ah, Twilight, my faithful student. I'm so glad you and your friends could make it once again…" Her eyes were drawn to me, "and who might this be?"  
"I'm Star..pleasure to make your acquaintance miss.." I stepped forwards and held out my right hand to her.  
She stared at me for a second. I thought she might have been offended by the gesture but then she smiled warmly and shook my hand, "Celestia…a pleasure indeed.."  
I smiled lightly as Luna stepped down next to her and smiled at me, "Hey Luna..nice to see you again…"  
"You too..Sister..this is the one I invited.."  
Celestia smiled, "Well..a fair few of the guests have already arrived..so enjoy the party…Twilight..I do believe your brother is on the upper level with Cadence..."  
Twilight nodded and walked off to find him. The other five dispersed, wondering off to do their own things, "So what is there to do at one of these parties?"  
Celestia chuckled, "It's held every two years and normally, it's nothing but dignitaries and Stuck-up nobles that attend it…not many things to do other than talk..."  
"That's really stupid…I thought this was supposed to be a party, not some snobby open house gallery auction…"  
"This party was originally started a millennia ago by myself and my sister to celebrate the coming harvest of the two year Zap-apples from the branch of the Apple family to the north of canterlot…we loved the jam they made out of the magic fruits…everyone and anyone who wanted to come was invited…there would be food and music and dancing and games…but over the years…it became an exclusive and snobby tradition meant to now celebrate taxes and diplomacy.." Luna said in a rather saddened tone.  
"Yes, well, you two go and enjoy the party the best you can…"  
I nodded to Celestia, "Alrighty then.."  
"Bye dear sister.." Luna waved to her sister as we walked off to join the party.  
I must admit. It was almost exactly how I imagined it. Several nobles, tasting wines and talking about economics, but the room was big and groups were scattered around. We spent a good hour or so wandering around and etcetera. As me and Luna walked through the party, I noticed a few of the girls. Rainbow Dash was over talking to a couple people with aviator goggles on their heads. Pinkie was trying her best to get the participants to actually party and have fun. Rarity was walking around with a glass of wine in hand. Luna saw an old friend of hers that she hadn't seen in a while and went to talk to them. I looked around a bit and noticed a few things about the structure of the building. I heard Rarity apologize for something and someone say "You insolent little…" and then a smack sound followed by the sound of Rarity grunting in pain and a light thud. I whipped around towards where it came from and saw some snobby, white skinned, blue eyed, blonde haired guy with a horn wearing a freshly wine-stained white tux standing over Rarity, who was holding her cheek, her tiara a foot or so away, "I'll make you pay for that you insolent little peasant!"  
He pulled his foot back to kick her. Right before his foot could make contact, I rammed into him, shoulder first, knocking him back a few feet onto his ass. I turned to Rarity and put my hand out to her, "You okay Rare?"  
She grabbed my hand and nodded as I pulled her to her feet, "Yes..thank you star.."  
I handed her her tiara then heard, "You worthless peasant!" I felt the hair on the back of my neck go stiff and, without my knowing, ducked as a bolt of energy shot over my head and struck the wall. I looked at the crack in the wall the bolt had made on contact and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luna walking over. She stepped on something and slipped as, suddenly, the crack spread up to the ceiling and the chain holding up one of the six chandeliers being used for lighting snapped, Luna right below it. Before I could even register it I was moving. In a second I slid to my knees next to Luna and put my hands up towards the falling light source, eyes clenched shut. There was a dull crash. But no pain. I opened my eyes and saw my hands surrounded in a near transparent grey aura, a shifting, half-transparent, smoke grey dome. I gasped and quickly lowered my hands, the dome dispersing. I looked around and saw the several pieces of the shattered chandelier around us, everyone around staring at us, speechless.  
Celestia walked in, "Alright…everyone please continue on..just stay clear of that area.." and they did so, as if nothing had even happened.  
I stood, holding my hand out to Luna, "Meet me in the garden…" and she vanished. I took a few minutes and ran around, soon finding a pair of doors designed with vines. I walked over to the door and pushed them open, walking out into a garden of sorts. I looked around a bit. There were several statues and bushes around. I saw Luna sitting on an Arch shaped bridge over a river. I walked over to her.  
"Hey…"  
She looked at me with a smile, "Hey…excuse my bluntness but…will you be my special someone?"  
I looked at her, a bit surprised. So much so that I only barely registered the response leave my lips, "Yes.." A smile stretched across her face as she stepped closer. I was about to ask her what now but she threw the words to the wind by kissing me. She held the kiss, her eyes closing. I felt her guide my hands to her waist and place her own on my chest. It lasted several minutes before, suddenly, someone cleared their throat rather nearby and we broke the kiss, looking to where the sound came from to find Celestia looking at us with an amused look.  
"Sister..um…Tia I…"  
"Calm sister…no need to be afraid..I'm not mad..love is love as Cadence is so fond of saying…I just thought I'd come warn Fluttershy the party is almost over and noticed you two…Star..Knowing my student..she'll wanna pester you about what you did in there..so you can stay here for the night..it's the least I can do to thank you for saving Lu-lu.." She smirked as the nickname rolled off her tongue.  
"Thanks Celestia.."I smiled at her, "Where am I gonna sleep?"  
I felt Luna grip my hand and I looked at her."Comeon..Ill show you.." Luna backed up from me about a foot and her wings sprang open, "Follow.." she flew up. I smirked and quickly followed. We flew around the castle. It was truly a liberating feeling. Flying with no boundaries to stop you. To truly be free. She landed on a balcony and pushed the doors open. I landed and followed as she walked past the door. It was an amazing but average but nicely furnished room. The ceiling was designed and glowed like the night sky, "Can you unzip me Star?"  
I looked at her. Her crown was put on the nightstand. Her gloves and shoes were discarded. I stepped over and pulled the zipper as far down as It would go. She pulled it down and let it fall to the ground, leaving her in a pair of panties, a sleeveless, blue tank-top, and dark blue stockings. She smiled and kicked the dress into a basket as I pulled my jacket off and walked over and sat on her bed, "Nice…soft bed.."  
She walked over and laid down, "Yeah..silk covers..they're nice…take your shirt off and lay down.." I looked at her and smirked before doing as requested. Her horn glowed and, seemingly, disappeared as she scooted closer and cuddled against my side, resting her head on my chest, "I love you Star…I'm glad I met you…"  
"Me too…" My ears were greeted with a soft, cute snore. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

 **Okay so I hope you all enjoyed..review..and as always..Im Mar..and Ill see you all next time..  
PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mar:Back with another installment of** _ **The Hero of Equs**_ **…Hope you all enjoy…  
Umbran:….  
Mar:Umbran…you're abnormally silent..  
Umbran:…  
Mar:Hehehehe…finally…well..you guys enjoy…**

 **Chapter 6**

I woke up to something warm against my side. I opened my eyes and, instead of the normal, wite ceiling of Rarity's living room, my eyes were greeted by a stary designed ceiling. I turned my head and saw a pair of glass French doors, sunlight pouring in and illuminating the room. I turned my head a bit to the right and noticed the sleeping form of Luna. I smiled, watching her side rise and fall with the smooth, slow rhythm of her breathing. Suddenly, I realized something, 'Wow…I'm dating a princess…' I thought with a great deal of shock. I smiled and stayed still, not wanting to wake her. Minutes later, I heard a soft, cute yawn as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Morning sleeping beauty…"  
She jumped slightly and looked at me, "Oh…right…morning handsome.."She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss before getting up and stretching. I sat up and stretched. Then I noticed something I was too tired to notice last night. She had a couch, a flat screen TV, and what looked like an xbox, "Whoa…you have a game system?"  
Luna looked at them, "Yeah..why? You wanna play?"  
I got up, "Sure…it's been a while so I might be a bit rusty.."  
I ran over and vaulted over the back of the couch as Luna walked over and grabbed a couple controlers, "I got a few games…Duel of Worlds…Lord of the Horn…Immortal Colosseum…WarHorse…Galaxy Wars"  
"You choose…I'm not too picky…"  
She put in a game and walked over, sitting next to me.

(Three hours later)

I threw my arms up in triumph, "Woo!That's Victory twenty-four!"  
She smiled at my enthusiasm, "Wow...impressive…you're pretty good...nice to have a real challenge.."  
I looked at the lovely girl and smiled, "Thanks…you almost had me though…"  
"Well…good game" there was a knock on the door in an interesting pattern, "Come in sister.."  
The door opened and Celestia walked in in a more casual princess-y attire, "Hello sister…I see you were enjoying some quality time with your…boyfriend…"  
"Oh shut up Tia.."  
"Hey..what time is it?" I asked.  
"Um…almost noon I think…" Celestia responded.  
"Hmm…well…I think it's about time I head back to Ponyville…my little sis is probably getting worried about me…plus…I promised I'd accompany her and her friends on one of their crazy little adventures…"  
Luna seemed to pout, "Aww…"  
I retrieved my shirt and jacket, "Sorry Luna…some things are just a bit more important…" I gave her a kiss and walked over to the balcony door as I pulled the jacket on. I waved to her as I hopped up on the railing, looking at the form of Ponyville in the distance. I turned around and gave a wave, the two returning the gesture as I shifted my weight, falling back. I smiled as the wind whipped past me. After a few minutes, I flipped and my wings sprang open, catching the wind at an angle that caused my momentum to propel me at high speed in the direction of the town.

(An hour or so later) 

I landed in front of the boutique, but as I hadn't tried slowing down, I stumbled and ended up running face first into the front door. I backed up, a bit dazed. The door was opened a few seconds later, "Oh my…Star…are you okay?" Rarity's concerned voice  
"Yeah…I'm fine…forgot to slow down before landing.." I shook my head and walked past Rarity, "Do you wanna hold on to this suit?"  
"Um…Sure…I left your stuff where you put it…" I nodded to her and walked over to the table. I took the jacket off and replaced it with my own. I grabbed a pair of jeans and stepped behind the privacy wall used for changing and changed into the clean pair of pants, putting the other half of the suit with the jacket, "Where were you last night? After the incident I mean.."  
"The princess offered to let me stay there for the night…avoid a migraine from Twilight…" I answered as I put my sword and pack on my back.  
"Well that was certainly nice of her…"  
I walked towards the doorway of the workshop when I realized something, "Hey...what happened to the leaves?"  
"Well it is fall…"  
"Yeah..but yesterday they all still had leaves…"  
"Well yeah…but today was the fall run…several volunteers ran along a path and knocked the leaves down…"  
"Just by running?"  
She nodded and I left, fairly confused. I shrugged the feeling off and pushed the question to the back of my mind as I pushed the doors open and walked towards _Sweet Apple Acres_. Soon, I reached the farm and was walking in front of the house, about to head over to the girls' clubhouse, when a much older, wrinkly woman with bright green skin, old, wise, orange eyes, and white hair pulled back in a bun, wearing a light blue, long sleeved blouse, a red and orange handkerchief around her neck,a green, apple designed long skirt, and a pair of slippers, sitting on a rocking chair on the front porch with a quilt over her legs. The elderly woman I knew as Granny Smith, called, "Escuse meh yong man…could yall come ere please…" I walked over, stopping at the edge of the porch, in front of her, "Mite ah ask wah yall is here taday Sta?"  
"Well Granny…I promised Apple Bloom, Sweetie, and Scoots that I'd accompany them on one of their little adventures.."  
She leaned back, nodding, "Well…mind if ah make a request of ya?" I shook my head and gave a warm, sweet smile, "Ya see…ahm not gonna be around fovea…Mah time on this world is comin to a close…so…ah'd like tah ask that, when ahm gone, yall 'ill watch out fo Appul Jack an Appul Bloom…yur a good an trust wortheh gah…ah can feel it…so…can yall promise meh that? Please…so ah can know that mah grand youngins 'ill have someun tah look out for em?"  
I nodded, "Of course…I promise…"  
"Thank ya kindly yong man…jus…don't let um greive ova meh too much…make sure theh know ah had a good life…and that…in tha end..ah was happy to go…now than…yall go on…go back ta what yall was doin…"  
I nodded to her and walked off towards the treehouse that was the three girls' clubhouse. When I arrived I heard the three discussing what they were gonna do. I heard things like bird watchers to sky divers to even monster hunters. I chuckled and banged the side of my fist on the side of the building, "You three gonna stay in there all day or we gonna do some adventuring?"  
Scoots suddenly jumped out of the window into my arms. I chuckled as she hugged me, obviously very happy as the other two went the normal way around. I smiled and put my sister down, "So…what's our adventure gonna be?"  
Scoots jumped up and down, rather giddily, "Ghost hunting!"  
I smirked, "And where are we gonna go to do that?"  
Sweetie put her hand up, most likely on impulse, "I read that there's an old castle in the everfree…that place is bound to have a ghost or two…I know where the path that leads there is"  
"Okay then…you girls ready?"  
"Yeah!" The said in unison.  
"Okay then…take us there Sweetie.." We all followed as Sweetie Belle began to walk. It took about an hour or two but eventually, we arrived at the castle. We went inside and, sure enough, the walls were cracked with vegetation and age but it was in rather great shape. We reached, what seemed to be, the throne room. Sweetie and Applebloom ran around, looking for ghosts. After a minute, Scoots took a step and stepped on something. The floor beneath our feet gave way. I shoved Scoots onto the solid part but my wings refused to open and I fell. I woke up about an hour later, surrounded in debris. I sat up and looked around. I found I was in, what appeared to be an abandoned, dried up sewer. I stood and brushed myself off. I saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked but saw nothing. I walked towards the tunnel, hoping I could find a way out. I found my way out of the sewer and wondered the halls, trying to find the main room again. As I walked down corridor after corridor, I felt as though someone was watching me, though I saw no one when I'd look. Soon I found an old, worn oak door. I walked up to it and reached for the bolt, but then, I stopped, my hand inches away from the metal latch as my ears were greeted with a faint, evil cackle. I spun on the spot, dropping into a defensive stance. I could do nothing as a strange mist surged at me. I felt my heart and lungs tighten, as if in a vice as the mist seeped into my skin. I shouted in agony and dropped to my knees as images, memories flashed before my eyes. It felt like my very soul burned as my memories took their toll. Suddenly, I heard a voice, female in origin, scream in agony. The scream replicated several times as it warped into a male, dark, evil, demonic cackle. I screamed in agony as the mist seeped from my nose and eyes. Then the voice spoke, "Finally…I'm free…" and cackle before, suddenly, a pulse of energy launched me through the door and the world went black.

 **Cliff Hangerrrr….reveiw you guys..or Im gonna start setting a goal before the next chapter is released…as always..Im Mar…and I'll see you next time..**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke with a start, sitting up quickly, breathing heavily. My ears were met with the rhythmic, tale-tale beeping of a heart monitor. I looked around and found myself in a hospital room. I tried to move my left arm but pain suddenly shot through it. Looking, I found an IV in my arm and a monitor clamp on my finger. I ripped the IV and clamp off and swung my legs over the edge of the hospital bed. I stood with a bit of difficulty and found I was still in my jeans and boots but I had a hospital gown as well. There was a urine filled tube leading under the gown. With a groan I gripped it and yanked it free. I threw the tube to the side and noticed my glasses on the side table. I put them on and walked over to the door. I opened it and stepped out, looking right and left down the hall. Down the left side I saw several nurses walking about, down the right side, which became a left turn only a meter or so away, I saw a doctor, a woman with grey skin, blue eyes, green hair, wearing a blue shirt, black pants, white and grey sneakers, and a lab coat, quickly turn the corner. She skidded to a halt about a foot away from me, staring at me. I looked at her for a minute, then I said something, "Where are my things…"  
he shook her head, clearing her shock before regaining her composure, "I'm sorry but you aren't allowed to check out yet..."  
I gripped the collar of her shirt, having woken up rather tired and agitated because of the fact that I despise hospitals with a passion, "Where's…my…stuff…"  
She visibly gulped and stammered, "A-ar-round the c-corner…f-first door o-on the l-left…"  
I released her and followed the directions, finding my stuff. I put a shirt from my pack and my jacket on and put my pack on my back before walking out of the room. I walked down the hall towards a pair of double doors. I heard someone behind me shout, "HEY! WAIT STOP!"  
I turned and saw a pair of doctors running towards me. I ran for the door, but I heard the latches of the doors latch when I was a good fifteen feet away. I turned left and ran through before swiftly turning right and running through the office. I dove over the front desk and rolled to my feet before sprinting towards the front doors. I slid through the doors as the building locked down and my eyes were met with a dreadful sight. Several buildings were ablaze as strange, black creatures with incectoid wings and skin flew around, attacking the denizens of Ponyville and causing destruction and mayhem. Following a sudden, gut instinct, I jumped back, one of the green eyed creatures slamming to the ground with a trajectory that said it was trying to hit me. I ducked as it tried to swing at me and threw a full strength right hook straight to its jaw, launching it back with a crunch and a crack. A few others noticed their fallen comrade and flew towards me at high speed. With a swift roundhouse kick, I knocked the first one to the ground, its neck snapping upon impact with the ground and side kicked the second in the face, killing it instantly as it flew back and hit the third, causing it to crash into the ground. I saw a bolt of light violet energy shoot into the sky from, where I would estimate as, the _Golden Oaks_ library. I gripped the hilt of my sword and swiftly drew it, giving it a quick spin. I began to run through the streets, making my way to the library, cutting down each and every creature that got in my way. I rounded the corner and spotted the library. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash were outside, defending the building from a horde of creatures as they advanced on it. I charged towards them, cutting my way through the horde. When I finally broke through the line, I heard Twilight call, "I thought you were in the Hospital!" as she blasted one of the creatures.  
"I was! Was being this key word!" I shouted back as I sliced down another creature.  
"Ah don't think we can hold out much longa yall! There's just too many of em!" I heard Applejack shout. I cut down another creature and felt a strange, almost pulsating feeling emanating from my sword. I looked at it and found the gem had a pulsating, red glow. Suddenly, several of the etchings on the blade glowed blue, forming the shape of fire as white, shifting energy surrounded the blade. My hands moved on their own accord as they flipped it, holding the weapon upside down with both hands on the hilt. Having an idea of what was about to happen, I shouted, "EVERYBODY DOWN!" and I clenched my eyes shut as, with one, swift downwards thrust, my hands sunk the blade six inches into the ground and a massive wave of bright, blue and white energy exploded outwards from the blade, surrounding the entirety of the town. I opened my eyes and my nostrils were immediately met with the scent of singed flesh. I stood and slowly sheathed my sword as I looked around, seeing the burnt bodies of the creatures, most disintegrating, and the flames that were once there, now gone. I turned around and found the girls were all okay. A bit dazed but okay. I took a step forward and immediately, I felt my body fill with a slight but sudden fatigue. I took a knee with a grunt, my breathing slightly labored. I felt a pair of hands grip my left arm and pull it up around the neck of their owner. I looked and saw Applejack gripping my arm, "Come on partner…ah got ya…" I smiled lightly and stood with her help. We walked over to the door, which Twilight opened for us, and went in. Inside I saw several familiar faces. Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scoots. The faces I received were mixed. Some showed concern, others showed shock, and a few showed happiness. AJ helped me over to the couch and I put my hand on the wall as I pulled my pack and weapon off my back and sat down with a sigh of gratitude and relief.  
"Thanks AJ…" She gave a nod and tipped her hat to me.  
"Any time suga cube.." and she went to see if her family was okay. Scoots ran over and hopped up onto the couch on her knees, one hand on my chest as she looked up at me.  
"Are you okay bro?" Her voice and eyes filled with concern.  
"Yeah Scoots…I'm fine…just a bit winded…what happened? Last thing I remember was finding a door after waking up in an old, dried up sewer…then I woke up in a hospital bed…"  
"Well…after you fell…me and my friends ran to find help…when we got back with AJ and Twilight…we found you passed out in the big room where you fell…they took you to the hospital and they said you were in a coma…you were out for like a week…then…this happened…"  
"Whoa…I was passed out for a week?..."  
She nodded and hugged me, "I thought I'd lost you…"  
I hugged her back, "Well…You didn't…I'm still here and I'm still kicking…"  
"I love you bro…"  
I smiled, "I love you too…" She moved and yawned cutely, "Go ahead and get some sleep Scoots…" She moved and cuddled against my side, resting her head against my shoulder. I'm not sure when, but eventually, while I was lost in my thoughts, my mind was pulled into the warm embrace of slumber.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but Im having trouble…REVIEW YOU GUYS! Help me out…**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
